RE:naruto and the rise of the phantom flame
by jinto of the forsaken stars
Summary: cant think of a summery but hopefully its good... WARNING: EVIL Naruto harem lemons yuri lolita incest some noticeable crossovers to which i dont own also I DONT OWN NARUTO OR OVERLORD! OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE!
1. Chapter 1

How long?….how long has it been? I don't remember… I can't remember how long its been since I did anything on this website to post something….. Wow I completely fail at life HAAAHAAHAAAAAAAA!... Okay lets see what I have in my mind shall we? Hmmmmm lets rewrite the first chapter to :overlord rise of the black phantom:

Naruto: oh so now you decide to update dumbass

Jinto: HEY! Its not my fault I was stuck with a stupid fossil of a mac!

Naruto: *shrugs* dumbass

Jinto:…. Meanie…..

Naruto: dumbass doesn't own me or anything

He couldn't do it… he couldn't protect them he couldn't do anything….. Oh Kami why did he have to be so weak! A blond haired boy with tattered orange and blue clothes watched in horror as his team was beaten by some missing nin.

"damn! Why? Why can't I win!" he asked himself as Zabuza the one he was fighting had caught him from his admittedly wild dash and grabbed him. As Naruto struggled to get out of the grip he was thrown off the bridge he heard the cries of his friends.

"was I always this weak?" he asked to himself as the currents of water pulled him under

Naruto shook his head as he choked and held his throat as he gagged for breath the ocean currents pulling him deeper into its depths his only thoughts were that he never became Hokage… he never got a date with Sakura, never had a family he growled he couldn't die by some stupid water! He had to live dammit! He soon felt a tug on his jacket collar he barely looked up and saw the ugliest thing ever it was a bright blue with green eyes with webbed hands and feet letting it swim rather fast he noted before he passed out…..

Drip…..

Drip…..

Drip…..

Naruto groggily awakened he found himself in a dimly lit sewers he shook his head as he stood up shakily "h-how?" he asked to no one in particular.

"**so your awake human**" a voice rung out. Naruto in shock looked around "W-where are you!" he shouted the voice laughed "**behind you**!" it said as Naruto turned around only to see the snout of a giant fox "fuck….." Naruto muttered as he tried to jump away from it but he tripped in the ankle deep water. He landed on his back again but he luckily dodged the paw that was aimed a him. "you're the nine tailed fox!" Naruto shouted as he jumped back up the fox nodded some "**yes I am**" it said as Naruto glared at it. "what do you want?" he asked the fox. The fox chuckled some as it shook its massive head "**I want nothing yet I have every thing…I am kurosaki Ichigo**" the fox said as he looked down at Naruto who looked back at him "what do you want? I'm kinda drowning right now" he said as he put some space between him and Ichigo huffed as he rolled his eyes "**your fine boy** **something had carried you out right now your resting**" he told Naruto as Naruto nodded as he looked at the fox "so what's gong on?" Naruto asked Ichigo. "**im not sure boy…. But I'm getting a bad feeling…**" Ichigo said as he noticed something wrong something outside was happening he barely made out the faint sounds of chanting.

That was when they both felt it a pain like no other. "S-stupid fox! Whats happening to us!" he shouted as he looked up and saw the fox melting away and gushing into him Naruto only had a small chance to see his mindscape crumble away until nothing remained but the black/red stuff from Ichigo…..but that was when the true pain hit every thing had never felt so painful as if some was forcefully shoving a hundred kunai in every inch of skin he had he never noticed the milky white mask floating beside him…..

**Some where else….**

He yawned slowly as he had to shake his head from the growing headache "damn sun…sun?" he looked up and shouted "I'M FREE!" he called out happily he was even more surprised when he was wearing his shohaksho and hakuma and even his captain's badge on his right arm. "so im out….now where the hell am I?" he asked him self.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the newest chapter of RE: Naruto and the rise of the phantom flame

Also here is the paring

Narutox Kushinax hanabix Narukox Yoko(twin sister)xtayuya

Side parings: sasukexInoxsakura

OcxHinata

Ichigoxkurenaix(surprise)

Ichigo walked around in a lost daze he sighed where the hell was he? He figured by now that his stupid hollow side would've begun to insult him by now but he hadn't heard nor felt him lately since he got out of the seal. He shook his head he needed to find a place where he could think and clear his mind. What felt like minutes were actually hours stacked upon hours he shook his head as he sighed in frustration "where the hell am I?" he asked as he sat down against a tree.

He was admittedly worried about Naruto what happened and what forced him out of that bastard's seal '…..I must find him I need to make sure he is safe' he thought to himself.

Ichigo soon found himself to a large gate he grimaced as he rolled his eyes and jumped over it he had to find someone hopefully he was here. Luckily for Ichigo no one saw him but that was a given he was in his shinigami form right now he needed a gigai quickly as possible and learn about this world after walking several hours he saw the old candy store it hadn't changed a bit it was still the same. He walked in through the door "HELLO!" he called out "HEY HAT N CLOGS YOU THERE!"

"you haven't changed a bit have you Ichigo-kun?" a voice said as Ichigo turned around and saw Urahara (he looks the same he didn't change a bit).

Ichigo shook his head "no im afraid not old man" he said as he looked at him "so do have a gigai?" he asked as Urahara shrugged "may be but im surprised you hadn't asked about your child" Urahara replied as Ichigo looked away "I failed at being a father a long time ago…" he said as he looked at a dusty old picture one with him and two other people they were at the soul society it was his child's fourth birthday he shook his head "so how is she?" he asked as he looked up back at Urahara who smiled "she's fine she grew up to be a mixture of the both of you and her mother, they both live happily name under the name Higarashi but she has a very healthy love of pointy weapons" Ichigo laughed a little "that's good tell me does she have it?" he asked as Urahara shook his head "not that I'm aware of" Ichigo nodded as he got up "so about that gigai?" Urahara nodded and took him into the back where one was waiting for him "you're lucky I just made this one and just cleaned it" Uarahara said as Ichigo had activated it and put it on after being a spirit for so long it felt weird having a physical body.

Ichigo smiled some "thanks old friend I'll come back later I just wanna explore this village" he said as he walked out in slight wonderment of what he would find….

I tried to put more but I wanted to give Ichigo some screen time so I hope you like it


End file.
